To Have To Hold & To Fulfill
by hazardousriskyunsafe
Summary: After Lauren finds out Joey kissed Whitney behind her best friend Lucy's back, what could Lauren be thinking what ever it is, it couldn't be further from the truth..
1. Chapter 1

To Have To Hold & To Fulfill..

_I apologise in advance this is my first fanfic, let me know what you think x_

**Chapter one: This is only the beginning.**

**THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M.**

"Oh Lauren..Lauren..Lauren" This was all I could hear from my cousin Joey's bedroom.  
I had just stepped out of the shower, nobody else was in the house, Abi, Oscar Mum and Dad were in Spain for two weeks, Joey was looking after the car lot and I didn't  
want to go not wanting the temptation of alcohol especially in a foreign country. So it was just me and Joey in the house. I could hear Joey but chose to ignore him  
seeing as he was in my bad books, after informing me of his kiss with Whitney, I had yet to tell Lucy his girlfriend and my best friend of the news and I was  
about to get extremely angry with Joey as he hadn't got the message that I was ignoring him, I burst into his room to my surprise he was lay on top of his bed his eyes were  
squeezed shut and as my eyes trailed down his muscular body, I was horrified to see Joey's hand wrapped around his shaft sliding up and down vigorously.

''Lauren, yeah oooh Lauren I'm going to explode, Lauren!'' Joey moaned.

''Oh that's interesting Joey'' I proclaimed. A slight smirk appeared on my face as he shot up out of his fantasy and grabbed a pillow to cover himself up. ''It's to late'', I informed  
him ''I've already seen, more than I wished to see..'' Joey's face reddened as the embarrassment hit its peak.

''It's not what it looks like'' He said trying to justify himself, to shock myself I was turned on not just by what I had seen Joey doing 5 minutes ago but at Joey  
being so vulnerable to me at that moment.

The next to come out of my mouth was totally unexpected ''Oh that's a shame'' I said ''I was enjoying watching you screaming my name and doing that to yourself thinking  
of me''..''in a none creepy way'' I looked to the ground awaiting his response.

Joey started to speak and I was listening to every word ''You've just witnessed me, masturbating over my cousin and you think you're creepy and you said it turned you on?''  
I lifted my head up and nodded..biting my lip.  
''Then can I try something please?'' Joey asked looking into my eyes.  
I nodded again, watching Joey as he lifted himself up off of the bed and strode towards me.

My mouth dropped open he was like a God, handsome very muscular but just the right amount and well when I thought it couldn't get any better, he certainly wasn't lacking  
in the down stairs department, I was completely shocked at my thoughts but before I had chance to dwell on the fact that this perfect man was in fact my cousin. My wave  
of thought was disrupted I felt the taste of Joey's tongue in my mouth. It was the sweetest taste and I couldn't help but respond both of us fighting for the dominance of this  
now passionate kiss.  
And by then we both knew exactly what was going to happen, neither of us wanting to stop it. Joey dropped my towel to the floor and lifted me up I wound my legs around  
his waist and he was the first to break the kiss. He whispered in my ear ''Do you want me to fuck you up the wall or on the bed?'' I wasn't usually one for the word fuck  
it sounded cheap and dirty, but the way Joey said it sent shivers down my spine I was speechless ''The wall'' I managed to croak out. I felt my back slam into the wall.

Joey started kissing my neck and trailed down my body leaving marks wherever his lips would take him. He was such a tease, he looked me right in the eye as he inserted  
a finger into my wet mound, he smirked at my reaction and then went on to add another. It felt like nothing on this earth I hated to give him the satisfaction, but I couldn't keep  
quiet any longer. ''JOEY, JOESPH, MMMMMM YES'' I screamed.  
Joey kissed me and he removed his fingers and lifted my legs, so they was around his waist again. I suddenly felt scared not because of what I was doing or who I was  
doing it with, but because of how big Joey was down there. Joey read my face ''Whats wrong Lauren?'' Genuine concern on his face ''If you don't want to do this I understand''  
he looked to the ground ''I just know it feels right for me, it might not be right for you don't worry about it''.

I waited for Joey to look up at me again and when he did I began to explain ''Its not that Joe, its this'' I pointed to his man area and he looked down and back up again.  
grabbing hold of my face ''Lauren, I'm not going to rush, I'm going to be gentle for as long as you want, you're in control''  
I nodded but needed to say one last thing to him before my lips met his again ''I want you to be in control, do what you think I'll want I trust you Joey''

He slowly filled me and it took my breath away. Joey was the first to break the silence between his long deep thrusts, ''Oh Lauren this is just how I imagined it, this is  
amazing. You're so beautiful..I Love you'' before I had chance to say anything, Joey was speaking again ''I can tell you're close, and I won't be far behind..Make my dreams  
come true Lauren'' He was right I was very close ''Hard, faster Joey..Grab my hair OH YES LIKE THAT JOESPH'' and that was enough for us both we both felt our peak  
and I felt him spill inside of me.

I fell into a naked heap on top of Joey, ''That was amazing'' I said lifting my head from his shoulder looking him in the eye before hiding my face embarrassed.

Joey removed my hands from my face minutes later and said ''I knew I was right about you being jealous that Whitney got a kiss and you didn't..but what we just did  
compensates for that slap.  
All I could think to say was what I had been thinking throughout ''This is only the beginning Branning you ain't seen nothing yet'' I winked.


	2. Chapter 2

To Have To Hold & To Fulfill

**Chapter two: You're different.**

After everything that happened this morning with me and Joey we both had time to think things through, Joey had gone to work at the car lot near enough straight after. I tidied up the house and made sure there was enough food for us to survive the first week. After doing that I had nothing else to do and boredom set in, my mind wondered for the first time and all I could think about was how I let it happen. Joey had only moved into our house 4 weeks ago and I had only known him triple that time. Yes I'd always noticed how in my words 'drop dead gorgeous' Joey was but never made anything of it, once I'd realised he was my cousin and then a few weeks later him and Lucy getting together, another thing that put me off joey other than him being my best friends boyfriend and her cousin was that, I knew exactly what he was like, a player! Lauren needed to know what was going on, and decided to ask Joey straight up, grabbing her phone and sending a text.

Lauren couldn't be more wrong about Joey though, because over at the car lot he couldn't get his mind off of her, it had been like that ever since he laid eyes on her 3 months ago and it had gotten even worse since moving in with the Branning's at number 5. Every night Joey would torment himself about how the girl of his dreams was only across the landing but he couldn't do anything about it and in the morning the torment only got stronger, he would wake up to Lauren singing in the shower and then his thoughts turned to her being in the shower all wet with the water running down her body on every part of her that he willed to touch, finally Joey thought about this morning and how he now knew exactly what it felt like to touch her, how he imagined but so much better. He'd come to realise that he had never felt this way about a girl and that Lauren was in fact different and he would get her even if everyone else thought it was wrong. Joey's trail of thought was broken as his phone buzzed on the desk it was from Lauren he typed in his password and read the message:

_Think we need to talk, come to mine before you got to Lucy's pleas x_

Joey agreed that they needed to talk and couldn't wait to see Laurens face instead of Lucy's he quickly replied and stood up from his seat deciding sooner rather than later to talk to Lauren. He grabbed his coat and locked up the car lot for another day.

I was just about to get up to make a cup of coffee when I heard to door swing open, I froze in place now nervous about having to face Joey and have a serious conversation with him, me and Joey had only ever had one serious moment and it ended in me leaving my hand print on his face, which I now ever so slightly regretted. I heard Joey hang his coat up and walk towards the longue were I was sitting. I couldn't help but stare at him and typical Joey he just stared back not saying a word.

I was the first to break the silence ''I'm guessing you're here so we can have that chat I was talking about, what the hell was that this morning, I mean obviously you got what you wanted Joey'' I said he looked at me confused but waited for me to carry on with what I had to say. ''I know what men like you are like Joey I mean I have lived with a man like you all my life, I hope you're pleased with yourself'' I'd got a bit carried away but at this point there was no going back ''you happy you've got with 3 best friends in the space of 4 months!? Whose it next my mum and Sharon!?'' the next thing I said looked like it shocked Joey more than the sentence before ''the sad thing is Joey after all the things I have just said about you, when you told me you loved me earlier I had to make myself think you meant it, because after a long think today I have realised I think I love you too. And it scares me it hurts I have tried so hard not to think about'' Joey just stared at me with his mouth open a vague expression on his face.

After Joey standing like that for 5 minutes I decided that was all that needed to be said and went to make the coffee I was going to make earlier. I got to the door when I heard Joey say something I listened carefully.

''I do love you Lauren, I'm not like you think I am'' his words chimed in my ears making my heart race. He sighed with relief as I turned around ''you're different'' he said with tears in his eyes.

**I'll be posting another chapter later on tonight, so keep a look out for that! Let me know what you're thinking so far of this story would be much appreciated Hayley x **


	3. Chapter 3

To Have To Hold & To Fulfill

**Chapter three: 101 things.**

I walked towards Joey and wiped the tears from his eyes, seeing Joey cry had a strange effect on me and I just wanted to hold him and cry with him. ''This is such a mess'' I said ''you need to finish it with Lucy'' I blurted out.

Joey looked up at me and said something that I'd never expected ''Lucy knows I have feeling's for you'' I stared at him I was speechless ''mine and her relationship it's fake Lauren'' I felt angry so angry I couldn't even look at him I stormed out of the house before he had chance to say anything else slamming the door behind me.

My phone buzzed in my hand as I reached the tube station I looked at the caller ID the name Joey appearing I answered it ''Hello! Lauren come back I have a something for you, I need to show you rather than tell you'' Joey spoke.

I ended the call before telling Joey whether or not I would be back I want to make him sweat for a little while longer. But I couldn't wait to be back at home to see what it was, the curiosity had gotten too much for me what could he possibly have to show me, I wondered. I knocked on the front door Joey answering the door almost immediately.

I walked in and sat on the sofa ''what is it you have to show me then Joey?''

He rushed up stairs and I heard him thudding back down the stairs he handed me a note book.

I opened the first page and read

'100 things I love about Lauren Branning'

I love watching her sleep, especially when she talks on the 11.11.12 she said ''Jo-eeey''

I love how beautiful her eyes are

I love her nose

I love her smile

I love the way she scrunches her nose when she laughs

In fact I love her laugh too

After reading all the way through to number 97 I couldn't think of anything else joey could have said he loved about me I thought this was everything. At this point I was crying hysterically but Joey persuaded me to carry on reading right until the end because apparently that were the best bits where. I wiped the tears and carried on reading.

97. I love her because she makes me feel like I've never felt before

98. I love the way I can't imagine a day without her in my life

99. I love her small gestures that speak how much she cares but doesn't realise.

100. I love that I want to fulfil everything with her, everything I want to do and everything she want to do in life we will achieve it together.

Joey stopped me before I shut the book ''I had to write number 101 after this morning turn the page please''

101. I love the feeling of her naked skin on mine a feeling I will never get over.

I grazed my hand over the page then dropped the book, before pouncing on to Joey.


	4. Chapter 4

To Have To Hold & To Fulfill..

**Chapter four: Drained.**

''When did you have time to write all of this Joe?''

Joey peeled me off of him and cleared his throat to speak ''seriously Lauren if you're going ask questions I'd rather you not have any physical contact with me until I have answered them all'' he smirked ''but I've been writing these every day for the last 3 months'' pausing to check my reaction "I've genuinely never done anything like this before" Joey caressed my cheek with his thumb and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

I asked Joey if he would cook the dinner whilst I had a shower and then we could continue to talk. I needed answers. I skipped up the stairs but unknown to Joey I had something to show him it wasn't as romantic as his but, I was more than sure he'd enjoy it. I got into my room and stripped until I had no clothing on and crept back down the stairs and thankfully I wasn't heard or seen by Joey I laid myself out on the sofa. I was so nervous I couldn't speak so I pulled my phone out from under the sofa were I had left it earlier on, sending a text to Joey. I heard his phone go off in the kitchen and then his voice as he read the message out loud to himself "now it's my turn to show you something x x'' I could hear the confusion in his voice.

I saw him walk towards the stairs and hesitate as he looked into the living room, his eyes almost popped out of his head. I stood up and walked towards Joey slowly and grabbed his hand moving it in the direction of my left breast he took a firm grip, his touch sent tingles right through to the centre of my legs I shivered, this going un noticed to Joey. He stepped closer to me and flicked my hair behind my shoulders. His eyes were burning desire towards every inch of my body. Before we got to anything more serious I needed to tell him something ''Joey after this, I need you to tell me everything right from the beginning of these 3 months please'' he nodded.

Joey copied my actions from a few moments before taking my hand and directing it to his chest placing it there and holding it down with his own, the sound of his voice startled me "this is what you do to me Lauren, do you feel how fast my heart is racing?'' I gulped and nodded. He then took my hand again and moved it in another direction to the top of his right leg and placed it there, I gasped when I realised it wasn't his leg I was touching but a massive bulge, it was so big and the fear I had earlier this morning flooded back, I tried not to show this fear but Joey understood and gave me the comforting look I needed.

I took off his shirt and went to unbutton his jeans when he stopped me, he wanted to reassure me that 'this wasn't just about the sex' but I carried on and took his boxers off whilst I was there much to Joey's delight. I got down on my knees and took him whole in my mouth looking into his eyes as he player with my hair and pushed my head further down onto this now throbbing erection, I caressed his balls and another moan escaped his mouth. Joey placed me on the dinner table spreading my legs open and placing them on his shoulders, diving his mouth towards my wet mound I could came right there and then but saved myself for later, even though Joey was expert in what he was doing right now. I pushed his head up so he was facing me "make love to me on this table Joey" his eyes darkened with lust he stood up and entered me I gasped as I got used to him, his thrusts were slow but powerful making my breathing slightly more uneven every time he slid in and out of me. I could see the relief on Joe's face when I finally asked him to up the pace and he didn't need asking twice. I could feel myself sliding up the table with each thrust and the table creaking but I enjoyed Joey having to hold my legs down so I stayed in place. "Joey I'm close" Joey nodded and I guessed he was to. He began to rub my clit and that did it for me I tilted my head back I felt my rush and Joey did too because I felt the warmth fill me.

Half an hour later me and Joey were just getting over what had happened for the second time today and I finally felt at ease lay there in his arms our bare skin touching just how he liked it, what should have felt wrong felt so perfect and I never wanted it to end. But Joey's stomach rumbled giving a different opinion to mine. "Joey don't think you're getting away with explaining things to me" I said again his arm as I placed a kiss to it before getting up I could feel Joey's gaze on my bum and I bent down to pick up the t-shirt I had earlier thrown down, I put it on turning around smirking at Joey. He shook his head and laughed before chasing me towards the kitchen "come on then make me something to eat, be a woman and do your woman's work'' he said winking at me and doing his cheeky smile I playfully slapped his arm and said "you've only just been taken out of my bad books Joseph Branning, do you want to go there again?" Joey froze "maybe I already am, Lauren I forgot to use any protection I'm so sorry'' I suddenly felt drained.

**A longer chapter coming tomorrow seeing as these ones are a bit sort.**


	5. Chapter 5

To Have To Hold & To Fulfill..

**Chapter five: If I'm honest.**

Joey, you have nothing to worry about whipping him with the tea towel I had just moved from the kitchen table, I'm on the pill you muppet! The colour came back to Joey's face immediately.

"I'm not so hungry now Lauren can we just snuggle for a bit on the sofa? Joey softly spoke. "I have a few things I need to ask you" Joey turned to walk into the lounge; I grabbed his arm to stop him. "2 conditions, number one: you make me a coffee and number two: you answer all my questions after I answered yours?'' I fluttered my eyelashes and Joey was putty in my hands that was confirmed when he responded "of course Queen Branning, I am a slave for you" he winked at me.

A couple of minutes later Joey placed my mug on the coffee table cautioning how hot the drink still was and sat down on the sofa beside me I lifted my feet onto his lap and spoke "So what is it you need to ask me?" I questioned glaring into his eyes.

"Well I want to know everything about you; I've been thinking you've never really spoken about things you want to do. You know the list I wrote you, well I really want you to write me a list, a bucket list to be exact, of all the things you want do and then I'm going to make sure we do every single one of those things together"

I beamed at Joey and agreed to start writing my list this evening whilst we were in bed. At least then he'd have an idea of all the things I wanted to do.

Later on that evening after me and Joey had spoken for hours on end about our relationship and what was going to happen between us, obviously we had decided to see how things went but deep down we knew exactly how we felt about each other and just wanted to stop the silly bickering now that it was all out in the open, and enjoy our 2 weeks of perfection together and I just couldn't wait!

As I lay in the bed thinking of the things I wanted to do, it suddenly dawned on me that everything I wanted to do would be with Joey and possibly right in there bed but maybe that could be another list. I laughed to myself and Joey looked at me like I'd gone crazy "what are you laughing at?" he asked "none of your business" I stuck my tongue out.

I got my notepad out and started to list everything. Joey peeking at every given opportunity. I closed the book shut when I'd finished, he tried again. "I don't want to show you yet, so being stop so nosy"

''We'll have less of that attitude Miss Branning; I think you need a good seeing to! And guess who's the lucky chap that gets to do it" Joey held himself over me and began to kiss down my neck.

I shut my eyes and began to enjoy the start of a perfect night with my Joey.

**This isn't the long chapter I promised, but that's coming later on this evening..**


	6. Chapter 6

To Have To Hold & To Fulfill..

**Chapter six: Time to tell.**

I woke up that morning with Joey slumped over me, his head resting on my chest, and his hand protectively over my hips, he looked so peaceful, I was content with just watching him whilst he slept, I wrapped my arm around his shoulder and ran my hand through his hair, I then found out that Joey wasn't a heavy sleep and that I had woken him up with my actions, he opened one eye "how long have you been awake?" he asked, his just woken sleepy voice was the cutest thing I'd ever heard. "Not long" I replied "around fifteen minutes" he lifted his head off of my chest and laughed "oh you could have woken me, we could have been fifteen minutes into my favourite morning activity" his hand sweeping up and down the inside of my thigh, each time getting closer to my panty covered mound. I slipped a hand into his boxers and vigorously moved my hand around his cock; I then remembered I hadn't finished my list. I took my hand out and slapped away his and got up out of the bed "can't" I said smirking "I need to finish my list and I don't need any distractions" Joey pouted at me before speaking "You'll be the death of me, you little tease"

After showering and getting dressed I made myself a coffee and started writing again, Joey had taken my 'no distractions' to the extreme and literally couldn't distract me because he'd gone back to sleep and had been for about 2 hours, he was so lazy, it was now two o'clock in the afternoon and I hadn't even heard a peep from him. Seeing as Joey was asleep I decided to pop to the minute-mart I really wanted some cake and I had finally finished my list of things I wanted to do. I placed the note book in my bag just in case Joey decided to surface and take a sneak peak.

Making sure I had my keys I closed the door behind me. I ran down the steps and slowed my pace as I walked across the square and into the market. The sound of Ian's voice startled me "Alright Lauren! Surprised you haven't burnt the house don't" he laughed "No not just yet, don't worry I've still got 12 days" I shouted back obviously being sarcastic. I stepped into the minute-mart and went straight for the cake section, I was surprised when they didn't have anything but birthday cakes "Hey Denise got anything small than this" I said holding up the massive cake "No sorry Lauren, we haven't had the supplier in yet, but I'll let you have that for the same price as a £2.50 muffin if you don't say anything to Z" she laughed "well how can I turn down an offer like that" I grinned placing the cake on the counter. "How are things without mum and dad?" Denise questioned "Oh seem to be going fine so far but it's only my second day" I laughed and handed her the money before walking out the shop.

I checked things were OK at the car lot knowing Joey would have to leave the house otherwise, and I didn't want to spend another minute without him. After that I walked up the steps and was about to put my key in the lock but the door swung open before I could revealing a wide awake Joey he grabbed me inside and shut the door before pushing me up against it, this time I couldn't resist him and dropped my bag to the floor and placed the cake there to, I undone the buttons on my shirt and pulled Joey's joggers down, I then took my leggings off and stepped out of them doing the same with my knickers. There was no time for foreplay I needed him inside me and I could tell he felt the same way, I turned around so I was facing the door Joey lifted me leg up and entered me with such force it took my breath away, my moaning was quietened when Joey's lips met mine I moaned into his mouth and screamed his name as I came, it wasn't long until it was Joey's turn but he did something he hadn't done before he slid out of me and asked me to get to my knees I did so and he opened his mouth to speak again "you want to swallow my cum baby?" I smirked and nodded as a response, I took his erection into my mouth and it wasn't long before he exploded in my mouth, I looked into his eyes as I swallowed licking my lips afterwards. Joey lifted me to my feet and looked into my eyes whilst holding my face in the palm of his hands "I-love-you" he said in between kisses "I love you to, I have something to show you" I said walking towards where I had dropped my bag picking it and the cake up. I rummaged in my bag and grabbed the notebook placing it in Joey's hands "there all done you can read it now" I said as I ran into the kitchen with the cake I was so glad I'd brought the massive cake now I'd worked up an appetite, the good thing was I'd burnt the calories to eat the cake whilst I was at it. I cut a massive slice and sank my teeth into it not realising Joey had watched me when I looked up he was smirking at me "nothing better than a girl with an appetite" he grinned I blushed and took another bite.

After eating my slice of cake and then Joey deciding he wanted some we got to the point where the only thing to do was read my list Joey opened the book at began to read my list:

1. Write letters to each other

2. Get back into horse riding.

3. Hire a caravan and drive to anywhere and stay there for a week.

4. Get matching tattoo's.

5. Go to a fun fair.

6. Go camping.

7. Stay at a nice hotel for the weekend.

8. Go on a picnic.

9. Go to Blackpool.

10. Put a lock on a lock bridge.

11. Go to the movies.

12. Give each other massages.

13. Go to Paris.

14. Build a fort.

15. Go to Italy.

16. Go clothes shopping and pick an outfit for each other.

17. Go to the Zoo.

18. Go on a bus adventure.

19. Go bowling.

20. Go abroad.

21. Have a day with only being able to say yes.

22. Get Joey to also write a bucket list.

23. Meet Joey's mum (Uncle Jack's ex-wife)

24. Walk around naked for a day without touching each other.

25. Have a day where we don't talk only text even if we are in the house.

26. Get Joey to have flowers delivered to the house for me.

27. Meet Joey's best friend.

28. Stay at Joey's childhood home.

29. Swap clothes for a day.

30. Have a bath together.

31. Spend a whole day in bed together.

32. Explore each other's bodies.

33. Just be together…forever.

"Lauren you picked the perfect time to tell me this is wonderful, I cannot wait to do all this with you, and babe we started number 33, 3 months ago only I was the only one that knew" he pulled me into his side.

**Hope my long chapter wasn't a disappointment! – let me know what you think!:) **


	7. Chapter 7

To Have, To Hold And To Fullfill

_**The neglect of this story took another turn for the worst when my laptop broke. Considering deleting it to be honest. We'll see, those of you who still want to read it. Enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think about keeping or deleting. I'm probably confusing the life out of everyone combinding chapters together, but this is the last time. **_

**Chapter Seven.**

"Ok Joseph these are the rules I pointed a finger in his direction, whoever caves first has to sleep in the spare room" Joey nodded but I could tell he wasn't agreeing "If you think you can resist this body it's on" He replied with a smirk.

I'd decided to get some of the items on my list ticked off today we were 'walking around naked for the day, without touching each other' I stepped out of bed and removed all items of clothing from my body and Joey did the same to himself.

We'd eaten breakfast and were just about to enter the living room to watch some TV, when the post man shoved the letters through the letter box. I ran over to it, bending over to collect it. I completely forgot I was naked until I heard Joey gasp, I lingered in the position for a little while longer, I stood up and Joey was in a trance "Oi, put your tongue away perv" I giggled at him. "I've never heard you complain about me being a perv before Lauren" Joey smirked raising his hand to slap my bum "Ah ah, that's a no no baby, no touching remember" I said waving a finger in his direction Joey smirked I could tell from his expression that he had something up his sleeve, I was just waiting for him to do something I just wasn't sure what.

Joey stood there and started touching himself, I couldn't keep my eyes off of his huge cock as he pumped faster, Joey sat down on the sofa he was such a tease "Ok, two can play that game Joseph" I stood in front of him a moved closer towards him, I dipped my boobs closer to his face but made sure they didn't touch, I started swaying my hips from side to side touching myself as I did it, Joey seemed to be enjoying it and I enjoyed watching his determination not to touch me, he was really getting into this 'no touching thing. I finished my performance by turning my back to him and edging into his open legs I put my hands to the side of the sofa arms and rolled my bum around his lap and lifted up towards his chest, and even more towards his face before walking off into the kitchen, I counted to three before I felt Joey in the same room as me "You little tease" He moaned into my ear, Joey bent me over the kitchen table before slamming into me from behind.

Last night Joey spent hours showing me why he shouldn't sleep in the spare room, I didn't really need convincing though. I woke too something I didn't like, I was alone. Joey had gone to work today, for the first time in three days since we'd been left alone. If it was up to me he would stay at home with me all day, every day, but my dad had other ideas. I jumped out of bed and decided I would sit back and relax until Joey got home. I'd become pretty dependant on Joey, in the last few days when I thought of happiness I thought of him and being in his company.

**JOEYS POV**

Getting out of bed this morning was one of the hardest things I'd ever had to do, not only because I didn't want to go to work after 3 days off, but because I didn't want to leave my beautiful girlfriend in bed alone. I put my suit on placed a kiss on Laurens cheek and then wrote her a little note on the kitchen table. _'Don't get into too much trouble whilst I'm not here, don't miss me too much. I love you x' _I quietly left the house making as little noise as possible.

I'd been at work since 8 and it was now 1 surely Lauren couldn't be in bed still, I checked my phone and I had a message I had failed to hear, and of course it was from Lauren.

_**LAUREN MOBILE**_:

_Morning! Hated waking up to emptiness of your side of the bed, best make it up to me when you get back, I love you baby x x x_

_**JOEY MOBILE**_:

_About time you woke up lazy bum, shouldn't be staying in bed this late without my company. Make sure you're ready by the time I get home at 5, I'm taking you out I love you x x_

I couldn't wait to see Lauren later on, I was going to drive her into Blackpool at least there we could be a normal couple and I could show her off. Only 4 hours to go

**LAURENS POV**

Only Joey would make me go out last minute. Since I'd stopped drinking Abi had come up with a brilliant idea that every bottle of vodka I would have brought I put the money in a jar and treat myself at the end of each month, I had saved so much money and managed to buy a few nice dresses. And I had the perfect one, for tonight. I ran upstairs into my room and opened the wardrobe searching for it, I definitely knew it was the one, it was a black bodycon dress, with a plunge v-neck and cut-out detail it came to the middle of my thigh showing the right amount of everything I wanted Joey to see, I chose to wear a pair of red stilettoes with this dress.

I was usually late for everything so I jumped in the shower and then got on with getting ready I started off with my hair, I had decided to straighten it so it was pin straight it looked longer like this, I then put on my make-up applying my mascara and eyeliner and then my red lipstick. It was now half 4 and I was amazed at how fast the time had gone, I slipped on my dress and shoes and I was ready to go at bang on 5 o'clock.

**JOEYS POV**

I'd finished work and borrowed a car from the lot. I parked it outside number five before stepping up the steps two at a time letting myself in "Lauren you ready baby?" I called out as she walked out of the living room in what had to be the most figure hugging dress, I've ever seen. Greeting me in the hall way "Hi, am I overdressed?" she asked shyly I nodded "Well yeah, way to many clothes for my liking" I groaned as I pulled her by the hand closer to me making her spin around for me "You're so beautiful, I would kiss you but I'm pretty sure we wouldn't be going anywhere but upstairs to that bedroom if I did" she smirked "Erm can you try and find the sat-nav for me?" I asked as I headed upstairs.

I pulled on my black tight t-shirt and black skinny jeans. I headed down stairs "Miss Branning?" I questioned holding my free hand out, we headed out the door I shoved the bag in the back seat and got into the driver's seat "Where are we going Joe?" Lauren asked me pouting "It's a surprise babe" I replied heading in the direction of our paradise.


	8. Chapter 8

To Have To Hold & To Fulfill

_**Just more merging on chapters and adding little bits and peices. Enjoy.**_

**Chapter Eight**

My neck was stiff and my legs were numb. "How long was I asleep for?" I asked Joey.

"About 20 minutes" Joey informed me

"Thanks for waking me up" I answered "Ruined my make-up now" I said looking in the vanity mirror, I was being a brat because Joey still hadn't told me where we were going and I realised sulking wasn't getting me anywhere.

He chuckled "Stop all the men looking at you when I take you out later then, we're just going to stop off at the service station, I need petrol" He told me.

"Oh great more delay" I moaned "May aswell see what I look like, I'm going to the bathroom see you in a bit" I stropped getting out of the car and slamming the door shut, knowing Joey was watching me closely, as I swung my hips.

Stepping in through the double automatic doors, I had the realisation that I was definetly over dressed. Every eye was on me as I strutted through the complex.

After I re-done my make-up, I walked into the WHSmith, the only shop that wouldn't have people staring at me and my dress atire. "Lauren? I knew I recognised them legs, how are ya?" He said pulling me into a hug "Ryan? Who'd have thought you'd end up here" I laughed holding him in my arms a little longer than I should have done "I'm great thanks, even better to see a friendly face" I laughed again pulling out of the hug and stepped back.

"Always knew how to make a scene babe" He laughed stepping back some more to take in my outfit, the eyes are on you" He chuckled.

"How are you?, never thought I'd see you again after all that drama with Whit?" I looked to the ground knowing I shouldn't have mentioned that.

"Erm yeah, how is my kid sister? Reckon I should show my face in Albert Square?" He asked "You can show me the changes" He smirked

I jumped up onto the counter, my heels not doing any wonders for my feet whilst Ryan served costumers inbetween catching up with me, I had completely forgotten Joey waiting in the car for me until my name was called on the tannoy.

"LAUREN BRANNING PLEASE COME TO THE ENTRANCE" Was sounded around the entire complex. If I wasn't embaressed before I definetly was now.

The colour of my face must have been bright red because Ryan was howling with laughter. "It's not funny" I exclaimed slapping him lightly on the chest trying not to laugh myself and failing. Going unnoticed by Joey.

"Lauren there you are, 25 minutes I've been waiting in that car for you?" Joey said getting closer to the counter.

"Best be off Ry, make sure you come back to the square, it'll be nice to see the old faces back again, don't be a stranger alright?" I said sliding off the counter and pulling Ryan into a hug kissing him on the cheek in the process, again holding him to my body that little bit too long, Ryan was always the one that got away for me, which was a blessing now otherwise I wouldn't of met Joey, but at the time I was broken "You've got my number, call me text whenever we'll arrange something" I smiled lightly "Bye" I shouted with a wave as I exited the shop.

Argh it was my turn to have a stroppy person to deal with, Joey face was miserable as anything when I headed to the car, I looked away from his gaze sliding into the passengers seat.

"Something you want to tell me?" He asked me 15 minutes into the contiuned journey.

"Nope" I replied

"Oh so you go and talk to random guys all the time do you Lauren eh? Laughing and joking?" He questioned jealous Joey turned me on even though this was a serious moment, I liked jealous Joey, I chuckled at myself "Something funny because I'm really not finding this funny" Asked again

"Chill out Joe, he's not a random guy, just my ex boyfriend Ryan, Whitney's brother" I explained daring to look at Joey's face as it twisted even more in anger.

"Oh so you were laughing and joking with your ex boyfriend even better" He replied sarcastically.

I hadn't realised that the car had stopped I had been staring out the window for the duration of the journey, Joey wasn't talking to me and I had given up trying to explain myself not that there was anything really to explain I hadn't done anything wrong "We must be here by now Joe, we've been traveling for 3 hours" I spoke the sound of my own voice making me jumped as it cut the silence.

"Well nearly, but once we get past here you'll realise" He replied bluntly and he was right I laughed once I saw the lights and the tower and then all the little shops and the pier.

"I should have guessed" I said

"Well you didn't, too busy chit chatting with your ex, whilst your boyfriend waits for you" he replied in the same tone as before "This was the first of my surprises tonight for you Lauren but I changed my mind now, I shouldn't have bothered" He stormed out of the car slamming it shut and walking off into the darkness.

_**Okay right, really starting to enjoy writing for this story again. Still another chapter that's already been posted but I'm deleting and starting again, if that makes sense. Enjoy.**_


End file.
